The present invention relates to an analytical method of comparing two or more protein samples using bottom-up Liquid Chromatography-Mass Spectroscopy (LC-MS) with a Stable Isotope-Tagged Reference Standard (SITRS).
Peptide mapping with mass spectroscopy (MS) detection is used in protein analytics for confirmation of the primary sequences. Known analytical methods primarily qualitatively confirm the presence of expected peptides.